


Catnip

by peachcitt



Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it's soft alright, lovesquarefluffweek2k19, tender....., what can i say except marichat rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: “You should grow catnip,” he said, crouching down at touching a finger to the leaves of one of the plants she kept growing up on her balcony.“Why? So you can roll in it and go crazy?” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”orchat visits marinette sometimes, and marinette really does enjoy his company. she just wishes he wasn't so sad. she helps him in the only way she knows how.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537723
Comments: 17
Kudos: 314
Collections: Miraculous





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

They didn’t talk about it much, of course, but Marinette couldn’t help the wrench that tore through her heart every time Chat dropped by her house at night. They’d become sort of friends after that incident with her father, and Marinette liked that she could see Chat outside of his flirtatious, self-sacrificing superhero self. But she didn’t like that most of the times he came to hang out with her, he was obviously troubled by something.

It’s not that she minded, really. She liked that he trusted her enough to come to her when he was feeling bad. It was just the thought that she, a person who didn’t know his name or any specifics about his life, was the first person he went to when he needed company on lonely nights. It made her sad.

“You should grow catnip,” he said, crouching down at touching a finger to the leaves of one of the plants she kept growing up on her balcony.

“Why? So you can roll in it and go crazy?” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“I don’t go crazy with it,” he said, rolling his eyes back at her as he walked over to sit on the lawn chair in front of her. She pulled her knees up to her chest to give him room, wrapping her arms around her legs and staring at him as he crossed one leg under the other and leaned back on one hand. “I just like the smell of it, that’s all.”

“Did you like the smell before you got your powers?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“I must admit,” he said, baring his teeth at her and winking, “I’m more cat than man, now.”

“That means you would go crazy with catnip,” she said, and he laughed, the tired look in his eyes almost disappearing.

“Fine then,” he said, looking up at the dark sky. “I’m only cat in some ways. I’m human in the ways that matter.” His weight returned to his eyes, the luminescent green sad.

Marinette was silent for a moment, watching him and picking at a loose thread on her pajama pants. “Hey, Chat,” she said, and his lips pulled into a small smile.

“Hey, Marinette.”

“Why did you come here tonight?”

“Your company is irresistible.”

“Funny,” she said, letting out a breath that could’ve been a laugh, “I was thinking the same thing.” It’s not like she was going to press him on it. She wanted to, but she wouldn’t. He had his secrets, and it wasn’t her place to demand what they were.

“Hey, Marinette,” he said.

“Hey, Chat,” she replied, smiling.

But he wasn’t smiling anymore, and her heart ached at the sight of him. He was like an abandoned kitten on the side of the road, a high school boy who had no choice but to be a superhero, a kid who was alone. 

“I didn’t want to be at home,” he said, and the words were heavy on the air, heavy on her heart.

She didn’t know what to say, and so she got up, going over and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He let out a breath like he’d been punched, pressing his face into her stomach and holding her like he was afraid she’d leave. For a moment, they stayed like that, and she ran her fingers through his messy blond hair, wishing she could do more for him. She pulled away, and he looked up at her, aching. She pushed his hair out of his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Tomorrow, I’ll buy some catnip,” she said, fixing his hair and smiling at him as soft as she knew how.

“I’ll go crazy,” he said, a spark of humor lighting in his sad eyes.

“I don’t mind,” she told him, because she didn’t. His expression broke, and he hugged her waist again, hiding his face from her. She stroked her fingers through his hair again, leaning down to press another kiss to the top of his head. “I don’t mind,” she said again, and he held her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> for day 2 of love square fluff week 2k19!! the prompt was "forehead kisses"
> 
> if you've read any of my other fics, you might think "hey, peach, this is very similar to another one of your short one-shots entitled Rooftop Comfort" and you'd be right! but what was i supposed to do?? read the prompt "forehead kisses" and NOT think of marichat??? absolutely not. also this one is different. and a little sadder. oops?
> 
> <3<3thank you for reading<3<3


End file.
